


They Aren't Them

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric reflects on the stupidity of humans in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Aren't Them

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

Varric noticed right away. He didn’t understand why people always think they can keep things like that a secret. Hawke and Anders had tried to same thing. Arriving places a few minutes apart, leaving together under the guise of courtesy and safety, and making absolutely sure never to touch each other where any of their friends might see. He had been a little miffed when he connected the dots on the rogue and the mage. Hawke was his friend, after all, and should have known that he was sharp when it came to noticing things. But he supposed that had just been Hawke’s problem. She always overestimated her own handle on a situation, always trusted that her friends were up for the same kind of things she was. Most of the time she was right, but when she was wrong she was dead wrong. And she had always had sort of a blind spot in that regard when it came to Blondie.   
  
He had sensed something different in Hawke’s general attitude. A perkiness that he had thought lost after everything that had happened after the Deep Roads and with Bethany. He had been glad to see it resurface, but he had been curious as to the reason for it. She had acted pretty much the same as always, flirting shamelessly with the ex-Warden and acting the fool for the sake of attention and amusement. So Varric had been suspicious but would’ve had to put his head to the task of dissolving it or his wallet because he could really only read Hawke so much. Blondie was the one who fucked it all up. He avoided looking at her even though he had spent pretty much every moment previous staring at her with those sad, lonely eyes. He didn’t let her pestering touches turn him frustrated and grumpy. He even smiled, that blasted idiot! Wicked Grace should have taught Hawke that Anders was a terrible liar. Or maybe it was just that he could only keep up with one lie at a time and that slot had already been occupied.   
  
He tried not to think about that…  
  
The Inquisitor and Cullen were better at it than Hawke and Anders had been. He had to give them that. Even if they were being just as stupid. Why did everyone he know insist on making bad choices? He wanted to shake them both, knock some sense into them. But he knew they wouldn’t listen. Once he had figured it out he could read the lovesick looks in their eyes and knew anything he said against their relationship would be ignored. He’d tried with Hawke, hadn’t he? And she had been his friend. The Inquisitor was more like his boss. So instead he just frowned and kept the information to himself. He took up pretending not to notice the increasingly obvious signs of their affections.   
  
He tried to be positive. Everyone deserved love or sex or whatever what going on. And the Inquisitor and Cullen weren’t really anything like Hawke and Blondie. Those two had been walking disasters already even before they hooked up. Both fractured around the edges from everything life had thrown at them, trying to force things to be better when they should have been focused on getting themselves better. At least the Inquisitor and Cullen were mature. They seemed to have a handle on their pains and pasts. They were calm, even, mindful. Neither of them was going to go off the edge and blow anything up without serious reason and thought about the consequences.   
But just because they weren’t Anders and Hawke didn’t mean this affair would have a happy ending. Varric had pretty much stopped believing in those. Because if anyone had deserved one it was Hawke. But all she got was a dead family, a possessed boyfriend, and a life on the run.   
  
The world was coming down around their ears. Gods and demons and civil war at every turn. Things weren’t going to end well. It was obvious to anyone with a lick of sense. People were going to die. Maybe everyone in all of Thedas but at the very least he would bet people from the Inquisition. The Inquisitor was on the front lines. Varric could almost see the heartbreak looming over their fledgling relationship.

He wanted to tell them what he saw to be the truth. He wanted to point out the obvious that in times like this they should be steeling themselves against their eventual losses, not inviting more into them. He wanted to do something, anything to stop either of them from having that sharp, lost look in their eyes when something went terribly wrong.   
  
He didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything. Because he couldn’t. They wouldn’t have listened. They were humans in love and they were fucking idiots.


End file.
